Do Memories Matter?
by KudtheTempest
Summary: "Even if you forget everything, even your name, it wouldn't matter. Because you know what's good and what's bad. You know who you are."


**Hey what's up~ It's Kud**

**I wrote another Zidanion and I figured I would post it since I just love this pairing so much.**

**This one is a lot less romancy than the last one but real fans of this pairing (like me) will just extremize the dialogue, but in my opinion Zidanion is adorable no matter how much kissing or whatever is in it.**

**I hope this one is a lot better than my last one, but just so you know it involves earrings too.**

Zidane gazed up at the fire-filled sky. It had been dazzling silver only hours ago, but that was when Cosmos was still with them. All of the warriors had walked onwards, despite their low spirits, towards the god of discord's throne. Cosmos had disappeared and they were left with only each other, the crystals and the goal of stopping the endless cycle.

Zidane walked next to the youngest of the group, the Onion Knight, or Luneth as he called himself. It hurt him to see such a troubled look on his face; he shouldn't have to go through so much torture. Sure he could fight, there was no doubt about that but he was easy to read, and Zidane knew he was troubled with the fact that they were now trapped in this world.

Zidane kept his feelings hidden though. He thought that there were enough sad faces in the group and he didn't need to add another one to it. Deep inside though he was trying to work out what had just happened but was having no luck. He glanced over to Luneth was staring gloomily at the ground, and he saw that he was hiding something in his troubled, emerald eyes.

Zidane stepped in front of the young knight and saw him flinch as he stopped and looked up at Zidane. "Something wrong?" Zidane asked trying to pry for info but he suddenly realized what a dumb question he had asked in this troubling scenario.

Luneth just stared at him and raised his eyebrow at this. "Well what do you think? Cosmos is gone and we have no clues on what to do next! Chaos' warriors are coming for us and nobody here looks willing to fight!" Luneth replied in a bitter tone. Zidane was a bit taken at his angrier side, but tried to regain a bit of confidence so he could find out what was really going on.

"That's not all that's wrong though, is it?" Zidane asked, and for a second he saw Luneth's gaze falter and knew that his prediction was correct. "Sure, everyone is pretty down but something's different about you. You know something, don't you?" Zidane said pushing Luneth just a bit further.

Luneth glanced nervously at Zidane and let out a deep sigh. Zidane saw Luneth's face turn into a genuine smile but he could still see so much pain that he must have been feeling from having to reveal this. "You're smarter than you look." Luneth said.

This took Zidane a bit off guard. "W-what? Are you implying I look stupid?" Zidane asked sounding hurt but was obviously faking. Luneth saw Zidane was trying to make him feel better and he decided to answer his questions.

Luneth quickly glanced around to check if the other warriors were far enough ahead "Fine, I've been thinking and I think that maybe something happened before this. Something big that involved another war or some kind of disruption. I mean Cosmos and Chaos couldn't have always been fighting like this. But then I thought that we might have been in this fight longer than we actually think we have." Zidane took his time absorbing this while Luneth spoke again. "What if something in this fight is causing us to lose our memories? I mean it would make sense, right? Since we earn memories by fighting then the opposite could also be true."

Zidane looked at Luneth for a long time before speaking. "Does it matter that much?" Zidane asked.

Luneth just looked at the thief like he was some sort of idiot. "O-of course, what if we didn't fight for Cosmos in the beginning, or what if we-"

"It wouldn't affect you, Luneth." Zidane stated interrupting Luneth. Luneth looked shocked again and was about to talk back but Zidane's face looked completely honest. "Even if you forget everything, even your name, it wouldn't matter. Because you know what's good and what's bad. You know who you are. Something like that isn't in your memory, it's in your heart. Cosmos taught you that for this reason, to choose what's in your heart instead of your head." Luneth stared at Zidane with a thoughtful look in his eyes, as he thought about what Zidane had said to him.

"Yeah, you're right. I know too well what good and evil is to forget it so simply." Luneth said satisfied that he had an answer to his troubles.

Zidane smiled at him, but deep down he was worried. He had a feeling that Luneth was right and if that was true then he might have forgotten some important things too. What he said wasn't a lie, at least for Luneth but he was worried that he might be swayed to the opposite side a lot easier than Luneth. He wasn't as innocent or young as Luneth, and he knew a lot more about how cruel life could be than Luneth. He didn't show this though, Luneth looked happier and he wanted to keep it that way, even if he had his own troubles to worry about now.

Luneth grinned back and quickly glanced towards the other warriors that were slowly getting farther and farther away. "Hey, we better hurry up or we'll get left behind." Luneth said quickly before running off.

Zidane nodded and slowly walked back too. His happy face had gotten grim, he was just to worried over what Luneth had said. He didn't even notice when Luneth stopped to look up at his saddened face. Zidane stepped back a bit and quickly put a smile on his face. "I thought we needed to hurry." Zidane said letting out a hollow chuckle.

"I'm sorry. " Luneth said, his facing turning to the same sad face Zidane had seen earlier.

Zidane instantly felt ashamed that Luneth was feeling down again. "W-why? You don't need to apologize."

"You're worried about what I said about you're memories aren't you." Luneth said. Zidane glanced away not wanting to meet the younger blondes eyes.

He couldn't fool the boy, because despite his age he was a genius and he could tell that Zidane was troubled from a mile away. "A bit, yeah, but I'll be fine" Zidane said grinning back at him. That would be nice, it really would be fine and he could just forget his troubles as easy as that, but that wouldn't happen and he wasn't the kind of person who talked openly about his feelings but rather talked to others about theirs. And every time he talked about others' troubles he just seemed to add to his.

Lost deep in his thoughts, he was brought back to life by Luneth's hand in front of his face. "Here, take it." Luneth said with a more childish grin on his face.

Zidane held his hand out and Luneth dropped a single red earring into his hand. "This way if you do forget you'll know your on my side because we've got the same earring." Luneth said.

Zidane just stared at the earring with a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he started to snicker under his breath. He loved how adult Luneth could act and then change back to the child he was.

Luneth blushed as he noticed Zidane laughing at him. "Wh-what's so funny? I was trying to cheer you up you jerk!" Luneth snapped back at him.

Zidane regained some of his composure, even though he wished that he could laugh so carefree forever. "Sorry, sorry. That's just so cute."

Luneth got redder at Zidane's comment. "C-Cute? It was supposed to cheer yo-"

"Here." Zidane said holding up one of his multi-colored earrings in front of Luneth's face. "I'll help you too, this way we'll be connected in a way that even our memories can't take away." Zidane saw Luneth relax a bit and smile at Zidane's agreement to his idea.

"Thank-you Zidane!" Luneth said, brightly smiling up at the taller blonde, and clipping the earring up on his ear.

"Luneth, Zidane, hurry up or were gonna leave you." Bartz shouted back. Luneth turned back to look at him and then turned to Zidane.

"I'm gonna go ahead Zidane. Um, and thanks for letting me unload on you." Luneth said feeling a bit awkward.

"Anytime you need to 'unload', I'll be here, 'kay?" Zidane smirked down at him. Luneth grinned back at him before running off.

Zidane glanced at the ruby earring and pinned it in his open ear as he followed Luneth, slowly. He had meant everything he said earlier, because he felt like he and Luneth were similar in the sense that they had so many more troubles than they showed. They could let them out on each other and get closer, and maybe Zidane could change and actually be open with someone. Even if Zidane didn't remember Luneth after this he would still have his earring and that couldn't be taken away as easily.

XXXXXXX

Zidane awoke in a silver filled sky, other people were laying around him and slowly starting to wake as well. Each of them carried a weapon with them and looked equally confused as to where they were, but they all started to gather around a blonde, tall lady.

Most of the people in the holy-looking clearing were adults but he noticed a small boy in red armor slowly starting get up. The first thing he noticed was an earring that looked identical to his triple colored earring. But then he noticed something else. A red ruby earring on his other ear, which also looked like the earring on Zidane's opposite ear. Zidane had, had the tri-colored earring since he could remember, but the red one had seemed to appear out of nowhere one day. The emerald eyes of the boy turned to look at Zidane and something told him he was thinking the same thing that the other blonde haired boy had an identical earring and something inside them told him that he needed to talk to that boy.

But before Zidane could get up and talk to him, a brown haired boy leaped in front of him. "Hey! What's up? I'm Bartz what's your name?" The taller boy said.

Zidane stared at him for a second, sizing him up, before saying back. "Uh, Zidane. Zidane Tribal."

"Awesome, were all supposed to go talk to that lady over there. Her names Cosmos." Bartz said, and he certainly said it loud but Zidane was tuning him out as he watched a tan-haired girl help the boy in red armor up. He watched as the girl talked to him, but saw that he was also continuously glancing over at Zidane. "Hey Ziddy! You okay" Bartz said snapping Zidane out of his trance. Bartz glanced back at the spiky blonde haired boy. "You know him?" Bartz asked.

Zidane thought for a moment wondering if he did but he couldn't think of ever seeing his face before. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't cover up, but he did because he had never opened up before to anyone. And so he stated the word that he wished he didn't have to say, the word that would make him cover up again.

"No..."

**Ta-dahhh**

**So basically what happened at the end was what I though duodecim was gonna be like.**

**That the conflict just went on forever and the warriors got called back again and again and just didn't remember, so that's why it was a little disappointing when I was wrong about 012.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I totally have a thing for earrings and I don't know why.**

**Review plz~**


End file.
